<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sugar and spice by avengstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514456">sugar and spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark'>avengstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADD/ADHD Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Trans Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Said boyfriend was wearing a “Kiss the Chef!” apron with mistletoe around the text. “You are insufferable.” Rhodey groaned. “Absolutely fucking insufferable.” He continued, stepping up to wipe some flour off of Tony’s cheek. “Well hello to you too, gingerbread.” Rhodey pulled a face. “Sugarplum? Sugar and spice? Light of my life?” Rhodey couldn’t fight his grin at the last one, Tony cheered in victory.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sugar and spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhodey entered his shared apartment after returning from the office, and his senses were immediately overwhelmed. Something that smelled of cinnamon and ginger wafted in from the kitchen, fairy lights were scattered across the living space causing a comforting aura though he wouldn’t admit to it. There was a box of ornaments overturned in one of the corners and a few receipts littered across the floor. Rhodey blinked a few times before following the humming he could hear to see his boyfriend in the kitchen. </p><p>Said boyfriend was wearing a “Kiss the Chef!” apron with mistletoe around the text. “You are insufferable.” Rhodey groaned. “Absolutely fucking insufferable.” He continued, stepping up to wipe some flour off of Tony’s cheek. “Well hello to you too, gingerbread.” Rhodey pulled a face. “Sugarplum? Sugar and spice? Light of my life?” Rhodey couldn’t fight his grin at the last one, Tony cheered in victory.</p><p> The countertops were covered in a few trays of sweets and the oven was still going. Some kind of brittle was simmering on the stovetop and a few more ingredients had been shoved to the side. Tony was the type of man to apply himself to something wholeheartedly or not at all, he didn’t know how not to go overboard. “I got treat bags!” Tony said, causing Rhodey to stop glancing around and turn back to him. “You can help me put them together if you want. That’ll even earn you the joys of taste testing. There’s enough for your coworkers, and I have plans to invite everyone over. If that’s okay with you?” “Sure,” came Rhodey’s reply, as soon as he’d begun to say the word Tony had his phone out, texting the group chat that contained their mutual friends. </p><p>“You know,” Rhodey began, causing Tony to hum in acknowledgment as he stirred the aforementioned brittle atop the stove before cutting the heat and pouring it onto a baking sheet. “You can’t just jump from Halloween to Christmas. There’s at least some kind of transition to these things.” Rhodey stressed, it was November second. Rhodey knew the only reason Tony hadn’t begun yesterday is that he had to purchase supplies.</p><p>Tony set the brittle aside and snorted, loudly. “Oh, honeybear.” He said turning around to face Rhodey, throwing his arms wide in a grand gesture. “I’ve done enough transitioning to last a lifetime.” He drew out the last word, lips curling into a smirk. “I think I’ve got this,” Tony began to laugh prematurely at his own joke “....down to a T.” </p><p>Rhodey was torn between facepalming and laughing so he did both, leading to his boyfriend breaking into hysterics. Tony had tears in his eyes as he beamed at his boyfriend. As their laughter began to die down, Tony made a show of pulling on his apron. Rhodey rolled his eyes and grinned despite himself, “Alright, alright.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tony who let out a downright fucking giggle as Rhodey swooped him up and pressed their lips together. Flour ended up all over Rhodey’s clothes but he didn’t mind, Tony tasted of cinnamon with hints of peppermint and Rhodey delighted in it. He pressed a series of quick kisses all over Tony’s face before setting Tony down. “Really feeling the Christmas spirit, huh?” Rhodey teased, taking in the blush coating Tony’s cheeks. “Shut up," Tony mumbled lightheartedly. </p><p>After changing out of his work clothes into one of Tony’s band tees and fuzzy festive pajama pants Rhodey returned to help Tony assemble treat bags, and decide which farm they were going to get their tree from as they waited for their guests to arrive. When they showed up, Tony was absolutely overjoyed. Bruce had indulged the man by wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. Clint had a hat adorned with elf ears. Natasha wore red, that’s as far as she was going. Steve was in a turtleneck, with Bucky and Sam wielding hurriedly wrapped presents by his side. Pepper arrived shortly after, still dressed in business attire as she had come from a meeting but she came bearing cards for everyone. </p><p>Looking around at his friends and the love of his life, Tony found that he couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing Prompt #1386 by promptsforthestrugglingauthor on tumblr</p><p>as always send me some tony centric requests here or on my twitter @starkverses !! - nik</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>